


The Perils of Orion Slave Girls

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2014 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one's immune to Orion females...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of Orion Slave Girls

**Author's Note:**

> The 10th Day of Christmas for [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com) because the idea of the pairing intrigued me.

There's no noise when Leonard steps into the quarters he shares with Jim. He doesn't register the lack at first because he's busy reading his PADD. But then he hears the lack of noise, looks up, and blinks rapidly.

"Um."

"You're not Jim," Gaila says and Leonard frowns.

"No, I'm not, and if you're waiting on him, he's probably still in class. And why aren't you dressed?"

Gaila just looks at him for a long moment. When she smiles, Leonard blinks again. He can't help but watch as she uncurls herself from the bed and sways towards him. Her hair is an artful mess of red curls around her shoulders and the almost sheer white lace of her bra and panties practically glows against her green skin. She is, in a word, gorgeous.

"You don't like what I'm wearing?"

"I...look now, you stop that right now," he says as he grabs her fingers where they're walking up his chest. "I'm immune to your, your wiles, young lady."

"I don't know what you mean," she says with a small pout as she looks up at him.

Leonard loses himself for several minutes in the depth of her eyes. Then he squeezes his own eyes shut and shakes his head as he takes a step back. Gaila follows him until his back is pressed against the wall. She's not pressed against his front, but it's a close thing.

"Gaila –"

"Oh, so you _do_ know my name," she says with a wide smile.

"There aren't many Orion girls in the Academy," he points out.

Her fingers start walking up his chest again, and his body responds to her closeness and the pheromones she's exuding. His brain knows he should resist, gently set her away from him and ask her to leave, but his body...

Well, he's only human. And she's most definitely Orion.

"Damn it, woman," he says, making one last attempt as she steps close enough to press against him, her thighs warm against his even through his uniform trousers, "I'm a doctor, not a monk."

"Good," she says as she stands on tiptoe to brush her lips against his chin. "Because I'm having an anatomical problem, not a spiritual one."

That's all the invitation Leonard needs.


End file.
